Open Your Eyes
by PPrallon
Summary: SongFic "Lutariam até o final, um pelo outro, ambos pelos dois. Nada destruiria essa união, infinita, imortal." Para o projeto Like Always do fórum 6v


_**Open your Eyes**_

Ginny estava com medo, mas precisava fazer isso, ela não ficaria calma enquanto não o fizesse.

Devia um favor á última pessoa que imaginaria, mas devia. Nesse tempo de guerra, muitas pessoas estavam mudando, traindo, ou se tornando humanas. E foi do jeito mais estranho que ela percebeu isso. Estava distraída na sua casa, sentada nos jardins como ultimamente vinha fazendo. Quando ouviu dois estalos um pouco longe de onde ela estava.

- Vocês dois! Não sejam ridículos... Vão ser pegos! – ela ouviu uma voz, que soava muito familiar quase cuspir essas palavras. Seu coração acelerou de medo, ela não estava no campo de visão deles, mas temia por sua casa, que justo hoje, estava desprotegida.

- Qual é Malfoy! De qual lado você está? – Ginny ouviu uma voz bem mais grossa dizer. Seu corpo gelou "Malfoy?" porque a idéia de que ele esteja tão perto lhe causava essas sensações? Seu coração acelerou de uma maneira estranha, e ela não conseguiu se segurar no impulso de virar para assistir a cena, ou apenas ver Malfoy.

- Patético! Não é essa a questão! O risco que vocês estão correndo... Por nada! Eu duvido que tenha alguém da ordem que valha a pena nesse lugar! – Dois homens encapuzados estavam de costas para ela, enquanto ela podia ver o rosto de Malfoy. Este estava com o capuz, mais seu rosto era visível, estava ainda mais pálido, e tinha adquirido medonhas olheiras, sua pele de branca estava pálida, ali só estava o resquício do que um dia foi Draco Malfoy.

- Então quer dizer que o principezinho de Lucius está defendendo a Ordem... O Lord vai amar saber disso. – Defendendo? De fato, porque Malfoy estava querendo impedi-los de entrar? Um estrago à mais, algumas mortes à mais, não era nada que um comensal devia se importar.

- O Lord vai amar saber que vocês estão se expondo à toa! Se algum dia existiu atividade cerebral nessa sua cabeça de lobisomem mal desenvolvida, pense! – Greyback, que era a quem Draco se referia, rugiu para ele em resposta. Gina deu um sorriso automático mesmo sem saber por que o fizera, Draco apesar de tudo estava o mesmo. E ele estava defendendo a Ordem... Mas por quê?

- Malfoy! Saia da frente, ou vamos te obrigar a fazê-lo. – os dois apontaram a varinha para o loiro. E Gina deixou escapar uma exclamação. Os dois comensais não ouviram, mas Draco olhou imediatamente na sua direção, e Gina pode ver os lábios dele se contraírem, em uma expressão _preocupada? _Não podia ser... Malfoy? Preocupado?... Isso era confuso demais.

- Pois então... PASSEM POR CIMA! – berrou ele um pouco descontrolado, sacando a varinha também. Gina não sabe o que deu nela, mais uma força maior a obrigou fazer alguma coisa.

- Não! – Berrou saindo do seu esconderijo. E olhou nos olhos de Malfoy que nada disse, mais olhava para ela claramente como se dissesse _"Porque fez isso? Estava tudo sob controle"._Era incrível como estava mudado, não tinha mais aquela altivez de arrogância. E Gina, não sabe por que, não podia deixá-lo se machucar.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos, e Gina se ficou paralisada pateticamente, não conseguiu se mexer, nos seus olhos ficou estampado o horror. No momento em que apareceram, os comensais se dirigiram a ela, que tremia só de imaginar quais seriam os feitiços que eles pronunciariam. Só não o fizeram porque Draco os impediu, atacou e depois foi brutalmente atacado. Gina pode ver seu lindo rosto sangrar, mais não teve tempo para ajudá-lo, porque os comensais o seguraram e desaparataram dali. Gina ficou desesperada, pelo medo que sentia, por Draco...

Draco? Desde quando aquele loiro repugnante se transformara em Draco? Não sabia como nem o porquê, mais se sentia obrigada a retribuir Draco, afinal ele acabara de salvar sua vida, que fora posta em perigo por causa dele... Isso não é estranho? Ela não entendia o porquê, mais por hora não estava interessada, queria era achar Draco e tirá-lo de perto daquelas criaturas subumanas. Foi então que ela viu um pedaço de pergaminho, muito amassado, parecia que a pessoa que o segurava estava muito ansiosa. Gina o abriu com cuidado para não rasgar, e estava escrito em letras rápidas, _"Mansão Riddle"._

- Oh! Por Merlin... – Estava sem reação, àquele só podia ser o esconderijo deles! Ou pelo menos o lugar onde _Draco_ estava.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Não podia dar um alarme falso, mais ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Seria bem difícil explicar como conseguiu essa informação, e bem capaz de ninguém se importar só porque é algo referente à Draco Malfoy. Ela bufou e guardou, com até certo carinho, o bilhete. Decidiu ir sozinha, por conta própria à mansão... Não iam dar por sua falta tão cedo.

**All this feels strange and untrue****  
><strong>**And I won't waste a minute without you****  
><strong>**My bones ache, my skin feels cold****  
><strong>**And I'm getting so tired and so old**

_(Tudo isto parece estranho e surreal__  
><em>_E eu não quero passar um minuto sem você__  
><em>_Meus ossos doem, minha pele está fria__  
><em>_E eu estou ficando tão cansado e tão velho)  
><em>  
>Aquele lugar parecia uma casa de filme de terror. Aliás, a vida de Gina e de todo mundo bruxo estava semelhante a uma história de terror. Era uma mansão deteriorada, o jardim se assemelhava a um matagal abstrato. Gina nem sabia como tinha chego até ali. Mas agora nada a impediria de continuar. O lugar apesar de medonho parecia estar deserto, e isto a assustava. Porém a ideia de que o próprio Voldemort se encontrasse lá, lhe agradava muito menos.<br>O único lugar em que ela teve acesso foi por uma espécie de porão, se bem que tudo tinha um aspecto sujo, e abandonado como tal. Este porão dava acesso a um corredor, frio, úmido como se lá chovesse sempre, ou talvez essa umidade asquerosa fosse causa apenas da ausência de luz. A única coisa que iluminava o ambiente era uma luz fraca, no final do corredor. E Gina, com o coração palpitando, foi até ela. Que loucura! Ela estava arriscando seu pescoço, por uma hipótese, afinal, talvez Malfoy nem estivesse lá... aquilo tudo poderia ser apenas uma encenação! Pensar nessa possibilidade, lhe desesperou. Como pode ter sido tão tola! Lógico... tudo não passou de mais um plano... Ela não pode evitar as lágrimas que caíram. De raiva, de... Desapontamento.

Ela não soube por que não deu meia volta e foi embora. Parecia que tinha que continuar. Alguma coisa lhe prendia naquele lugar horroroso. Ela deu de ombros, já que estava ali mesmo... E a casa parecia realmente deserta. Quando estava mais próxima da luz, pode ver que existiam celas, sentiu um arrepio medonho causado pelo medo. O cheiro começara a ser insuportável, de alguma coisa estragada... Não era por menos que não tinha ninguém, ninguém poderia habitar um lugar como aquele. Foi então que o horror tomou conta do seu rosto, corpo, e voz.

A cena que viu era tão horrível, que seu grito foi segurado, paralisou no meio da garganta.

**The anger swells in my guts****  
><strong>**And I won't feel these slices and cuts****  
><strong>**I want so much to open your eyes****  
><strong>**´Cause I need you to look into mine**

_(A raiva me corrói por dentro__  
><em>_E eu não vou sentir esses pedaços e cortes__  
><em>_Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos__  
><em>_Por que eu preciso que você olhe nos meus)_

Malfoy apesar de ter quase todo seu corpo coberto por aquela capa preta, era possível ver que ele estava ferido. Se não morto, realmente. Suas mãos e seu rosto, que eram as únicas partes de pele expostas, estavam tomados pelo sangue, que corria incansavelmente das veias tão impiedosamente abertas. O cabelo tão sempre perfeito estava sujo, úmido pelo contato com o chão, e suas mechas loiras estavam se tingindo de rubro. A pele do garoto à medida que os minutos se passavam ia se tornando cada vez mais pálida, quase morta. Ginny não poderia ficar assistindo Draco sucumbir assim, na sua frente, não era quase como se ela devesse esse favor...

O bom desses tempos de guerra, é que se aprendem vários feitiços úteis. E Ginny havia se tornado uma especialista em "curativos". Já que era ela, com sua mãe e Madame Pomfrey que ajudavam os demais. Assim ela pode dar o socorro necessário a Draco. Suas veias pulsavam de ódio, como era possível existir gente assim? Capaz de matar, e torturar aliados? Ginny sempre se indignava quando via alguém cruelmente ferido, mas dessa vez, algum motivo maior, fez com que ela sentisse ainda mais raiva, nojo e repulsa aos seus inimigos.

Ela nem pensou muito para se ajoelhar diante dele, tomou sua cabeça com cuidado e colocou no seu próprio colo, acariciou sua face de uma maneira materna. Contemplava aquele rosto tão simetricamente perfeito, enquanto murmurava os feitiços com cuidado, fechando os cortes de Draco.

Parecia que muito tempo havia se passado, e Malfoy, apesar de parecer bem melhor, ainda não abrira os olhos. Uma idéia então surgiu, tinham alertado à todos da ordem que essa "saída" só poderia ser usado em casos de emergências. Mais emergência que isso impossível não? Mas mesmo assim era arriscado, afinal qual era a prova que ela tinha que Malfoy realmente estava mudado? Levá-lo para Hogwarts era uma decisão perigosa, porém algo à Ginny para ela fazê-lo. Era o certo... Mais uma vez o "por que" foi deixado de lado.

Ela sem pensar, segurou Malfoy e aparatou para, a então, deserta Hogwarts. Ela estava servindo de esconderijo para alguns membros na sua maioria feridos. Gina não poderia colocar Malfoy junto deles, explicar essa história toda ainda seria uma tarefa difícil. Então, antes de pensar no que ela realmente iria fazer, ela executou um feitiço em Malfoy para fazê-lo levitar, e então, da maneira mais discreta que pode, tentava trazê-lo para algum lugar onde pudesse cuidar dele sem levantar suspeitas. A única opção existente, pelo menos a única que veio na sua cabeça foi à sala precisa. E foi exatamente para lá que a menina de cabelos rubros se dirigiu. Não precisava tomar tanto cuidado, afinal Hogwarts estava quase vazia. Tirando Madame Pomfrey e alguns enfermos, mas mesmo assim ela não se aliviou, pois mudado ou não, Draco ainda era um comensal.

* * *

><p>Gina entrou na sala, se sentindo tensa.<p>

Isso tudo parecia uma grande loucura. Ela nunca havia se deixado levar tanto por um instinto, uma intuição, uma vontade. E tinha medo de se arrepender. Malfoy dormia, mais não tinha aparência tranqüila, seus olhos estavam fechados pesadamente e seu rosto havia se contraindo em uma expressão de dor. Ela desfez o feitiço quando ele estava confortavelmente em uma cama, macia e quente. Ele não poderia continuar vestido desse jeito, a sujeira poderia acabar infeccionando seus cortes. Mais tirar a roupa de Malfoy estava fora de questão. Mas mesmo assim ela tentou dar seu jeito.

Abriu com todo o cuidado a veste dele, conseguindo se livrar da mesma, estava pesada, úmida e com um cheiro inconfundível de cadáver. A mão de Malfoy estava ainda mais fria e isso a preocupava, ele não tinha adquirido a cor que deveria, e não havia sinal que de iria acordar. A marca negra em seu braço estava negra, mas Ginny preferiu ignorar o fato. Seria bom se ele pudesse ficar um pouco em água quente, parecia que Malfoy tinha se esquecido dos efeitos de um bom banho. Era lamentoso ver como ele o tinha se deixado nesse estado. Malfoy era alguém que parecia sempre precisar de cuidados constantes... Ginny proporcionaria esse "carinho" até então ausente. Ela conseguiu da maneira mais discreta possível retirar a camisa do loiro, Malfoy estava muito magro, e a pele do seu corpo tinha um aspecto doentio. Havia cortes, cuidados agora, cicatrizes gigantes por todo o corpo.

Apesar de tudo, Ginny não pode deixar de corar, ele ainda era Malfoy, e ela ainda era Ginny. Ele estava aos poucos ficando nu em sua frente, e por suas próprias mãos. Ela passou com cuidado a mão por todo o tronco do garoto. Agora ela temia que ele acordasse, havia esquecido que estava fazendo isso para ajudá-lo, e que não era nada proibido. Depois de tanto pensar, um banheiro se visualizou para ela, realmente não haveria lugar melhor do que a sala precisa. Neste banheiro tinha caixas e mais caixas com curativos trouxas que ela aprendera manusear e poções analgésicas e outras coisas. Uma grande banheira ficava ocupava boa parte do cômodo, e Gina abriu com cuidado a àgua quente, deixando o vapor tomar conta do local. Tomava cuidado com a temperatura, pois ela não poderia ficar quente e nem fria demais. Colocou uma poção que faria os músculos de Draco relaxarem, e estava torcendo para que ele acordasse.

Voltou ao quarto, e viu que Draco não dava sinal de vida. Ela passou a mão cuidadosamente pelo seu rosto. Murmurando palavras carinhosas. Ela tinha criado um laço tão forte com aquele loiro nesse único dia. Parecia milagre, e na verdade era. Ginny agora desejava poder olhar nos olhos de Draco outra vez, ansiava como ninguém que aquelas íris únicas voltassem a brilhar. Aproximou-se mais do rosto de Draco, encarando-o com atenção dessa vez, ela passou a mão de uma forma carinhosa pelo seu olhos Fitaram com atenção os lábios do garoto, pálidos, entreabertos, sentiu um impulso incontrolável de tocar naqueles lábios. Era como se deles pudesse extrair algum elixir de vida eterna...

Segurando uma face de Draco com cuidado, ela foi se aproximando, e finalmente uniu seus lábios com os secos de Malfoy. Não fez mais nada, apenas queria saber essa sensação, nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de estar perto de alguém, de sentir alguém tão intensamente. Não sentia gosto algum, mais era ums sensação agradável estar tão ligada a ele, tinha certa segurança mesmo ele estando desacordado. Afastou-se para encará-lo mais uma vez, mais se sobressaltou ao perceber aquelas íris cinza encaravam-na.

- Mal-foy... Você acordou? – ela mais perguntou do que afirmou. Parecia não acreditar, o susto foi tomado por uma alegria. Era bom ver ele acordado novamente, ele estava um tanto sem graça, afinal, ele estava seminu ao seu lado, e ela tinha acabado de beijá-lo. E o pior, ele não falava nada. Tinha emudecido. Parecia que não tinha acordado na verdade, mais só aberto os olhos. Gina não falou nada. Apenas continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Eu ia levar você para um banho Malfoy... – disse ela mais calma, tentando explicar. Mas Draco parecia que nem tinha percebido seu atual estado. Ele ainda não falou nada, e nem agiu. Continuava fitando Ginny como se ela fosse a criatura mais magnífica da natureza. Ginny evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, pois sabia dessa intensidade. Estendeu a mão para ele para ajudá-lo se levantar. Ele, porém, não deu o menor sinal de que ia responder ao seu gesto.

- Weasley... – disse ele, sua voz saiu muito rouca e o loiro pareceu ter feito um esforço enorme para fazê-la sair. Gina se aproximou para ouvir o que ele poderia dizer. Estava atenta a qualquer reação do garoto, queria que ele melhorasse o quanto antes.

- Eu... Eu não consigo levantar. – Realmente ele parecia absurdamente fraco, não tinha mexido um músculo sequer. Deve ter perdido muito sangue. E as feridas também estavam presentes em quase todas as suas articulações, qualquer que fosse seu movimento abriria alguma cicatriz. Ele realmente não estava bem, mas a ausência de ironias e provocações não deixou de surpreender Ginny. Que apoiou a cabeça do rapaz em uma de suas mãos para ajudá-lo a beber o conteúdo de um vidrinho, o que ele fez sem a menor objeção.

- Malfoy, eu não sei por que eu estou fazendo tudo isso está bem? Só acho que é certo... E também você acabou me salvando... E a ordem. O porquê você fez isso... Eu também não sei... E olha, realmente não importa. Você ainda é um Malfoy e um comensal, então nada mudou certo? ... - ela nem olhava para ele enquanto falava essas asnices. Parecia que tentava mais convencer a si mesma do que ao garoto à sua frente. Parecia tentar encontrar uma razão para o que seu inconsciente estava levando-a fazer.

- Por que me beijou? – disse ele, friamente. Ela havia perdido as palavras. Realmente não sabia o porquê, mais foi um impulso incontrolável. Resolveu que era melhor não falar mais nada. Cuidaria de Malfoy e acabaria de vez com essa estupidez.

- Consegue se levantar agora? – disse somente, ainda não encarava Draco e este somente fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela estendeu a mão mais uma vez, apesar de estar melhor ele ainda parecia muito fraco. Ele segurou com força a mão que lhe foi estendida, tentando se levantar Ginny ajudava como podia, ou até mais que isso. Era estranho, há alguns dias Gina tinha certeza que Malfoy repudiaria qualquer tipo de contato com ela. Mas agora, ele aceitava de bom grado, e com até educação a sua ajuda, o seu "apoio".

- Bem... erm... Eu vou... – e apontou para a porta sem graça. A verdade é que Draco estava quase nu. E a pele dele roçava com a sua, ela, às vezes, no intuito de ajudá-lo acabava descendo demais a mão. Mais nem muito se afastou de Draco e logo percebeu que ele não conseguia se manter de pé por conta própria. A banheira estava cheia, com água quente, e espuma feita com mágica.

- Eu... acho. – bem ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, se por fraqueza ou por orgulho Gina não soube e também não queria saber. Ele não precisava se humilhar, afinal ela estava ajudando-o porquê queria não é?

- Tudo bem Malfoy, eu te ajudo. – disse ela com as faces muito coradas. Bem Draco estava ferido, era até perigoso deixá-lo sozinho. Ela ajudou a entrar na água, mais obviamente ele não ficou completamente nu. Sentiu que ele relaxava pela sua expressão, tinha adicionado uma poção que fazia milagres.

Bem, ela tinha o ajudado a se vestir, da maneira que ela podia. Mas os curativos no tronco de Draco ela fez questão de cuidar, porque "ele não saberia fazer direito". Estavam na sala precisa, então comida, ou qualquer outra coisa não era problema. Era só esperar, mais dia menos dia, ele se recuperaria.

* * *

><p>Tinha se passado quase um mês em que ele estava ali, protegido. Nesse meio tempo, o único avanço que conseguiram foi se tratarem com educação e não brigarem. Mas também apenas isso.<p>

Draco tinha realmente certeza de que quando estivesse totalmente curado iria embora, não sabia para onde, ele poderia ir para qualquer lugar. Sabia que não era certo aliar-se a ela, mas na verdade ele só estava se sentindo incomodado por... Precisar tanto dela.

Era verdade, todos esses dias ele precisou verdadeiramente dela. Em todos os sentidos. Isso o perturbava, não era só intrigante o fato do "porquê", como o que ela queria afinal? Ele daqui a alguns dias, estaria totalmente curado. Porque então não conseguia ir embora? Parecia tão fácil nos seus planos: "Aceitar a ajuda dela, se curar, e sumir".

Simples não é? Bem, não foi.

E a última parte lhe pareceu a mais complicada de todas... ele queria ficar com ela. Estar com ela. Isso era muito mais do que apenas gratidão, ou dívida, ela salvara sua vida. Mas isso não era certo, e não aconteceria.

Ginny nunca soube o que a levou ter essa atitude. Podia ter deixado Malfoy lá. Certo, ele a ajudara. Porém, _uma vez. E só uma vez._ela não precisava ter ficado o mês todo só para ter certeza que Malfoy ficaria curado. Eles não brigaram, e se trataram com educação. Muito pouco, Gina sentia mais que isso. Queria estar com ele, e tinha necessidade de saber como ele estava. E ela sabia que ele também estava assim, via a ansiedade nos olhos deles quando demorava um pouco mais para vir.

Isto não era certo. Ela sabia, sabia como ninguém que não tinha nada mais errado do que ajudar um comensal. E o pior, não foi apenas isso. Ela não sabia identificar o que sentia, mais era um anseio de estar ao lado dele. Vê-lo a fazia feliz, mesmo enfermo ele lhe passava segurança. Ele parecia preencher um vácuo, uma tristeza que ninguém nunca conseguiu. Ginny não queria, mais precisava dele, e ela realmente não sabia o que fazer agora que ele estava bom. Hora ou outra ele ia ir embora, e o que aconteceria então?

Ela não demorou a ter sua resposta, aliás , ela veio mais rápido do que queria ou imaginava. Andava ansiosa, como sempre, pelos corredores da velha Hogwarts em direção à sala precisa. Mas ao entrar teve certa surpresa, Malfoy não estava ao parapeito da janela como costumava. Ginny esperava por aquele meio sorriso de "boas vindas", ele aquecia-a. Ele não estava lá, e nem em lugar algum. Gina ficou sem seu sorriso, e sem Malfoy. Somente uma rosa, vermelha, foi deixada. Junto ao um pedaço de pergaminho, com o seguinte dizer rabiscado:

_"Obrigado"._

Ginny sabia que fora escrito com essa pressa porque ele poderia se arrepender. Não só de agradecer, mais de ir embora também. Não conteve uma lágrima solitária que desceu pelo seu rosto. Estava disposta a esquecer tudo que passou, e tocar sua vida à diante. Ela nem sequer imaginava o que o peso dessa ausência de Draco poderia causar.

* * *

><p>Agitação, caos, desespero. Palavras que resumem a situação. Os aurores da ordem estavam n'a Toca como de costume. Quando o alarme foi dado. Hogwarts foi invadida. Foi ai que começou a desordem, e o pânico tomou conta do local. Não só por que Hogwarts no momento estava desprotegida, mas também porque lá agora estava a até então "solução" para todos os problemas: <em>Harry Potter.<em>

O grifinório estava ferido, então se recuperava, assim como outros importantes aurores, em Hogwarts. Que sempre estava a postos e preparada para um ataque, menos dessa vez. Como sempre em um combate, Gina ficaria em casa, ajudando sua mãe com os feridos, e acreditem ou não, ela tinha muito trabalho. Essa seria uma batalha muito importante, porém, mais do que isso, a primeira depois que ela havia ajudado Draco. Ela precisava ir, e assim o faria.

A batalha já havia iniciado, os aurores tentavam impedir que os comensais avançassem sobre Hogwarts. Estavam em menor quantidade, porém trabalhavam bem, vários corpos negros caíram no chão. Ficou claro que não era o exército fixo de Vodemort, eram fracos, foram mandados ali para morrer. Porém quando foi percebido que a resistência estava ficando cada vez mais fortalecida, algumas figuras já conhecida começavam aparecer, Bellatrix Lestrange era sem dúvida à insana que mais se destacava. Gina, entretanto, encontrou outro alvo que lhe prendeu atenção.

Ela se mantinha escondida, apenas observando atenta à batalha. Não queria que ninguém a visse. Então paralisou, e um tremor gostoso passou pelo seu corpo. Seu músculo cardíaco, ela ainda não havia entendido o porquê, estava acelerado. Isso aconteceu logo quando ela viu, de relance, cabelos loiros, e uma face alva escondida sobre o capuz. Mesmo com a mais escura das roupas ela o reconhecia em uma multidão. Ela até poderia querer olhar para outro lugar, mas agora, não conseguiria.

Malfoy parecia perdido, estava neutro assim como ela. E tentava não se envolver, Ginny percebeu que se ele quisesse, não estaria ali. Foi então que movido por um instinto que ele não soube explicar, olhou para a direção de Gina. Seus olhos se encontraram... O tempo paralisou por um instante, e a tensão era tão forte que poderia pegá-la com as mãos... Malfoy foi obrigado a sair do transe, ao ter que desviar de um feitiço. E agora era atacado sem piedade, e como foi pego de surpresa não estava conseguindo se defender muito bem.

- Não! – berrou. Seu grito foi tão alto, que pode ser ouvido por quase todos os presentes. Ignorado, porém, pelos mais compenetrados em seus duelos. Ron e Hermione eram quem atacavam Draco dessa maneira impiedosa. Gina correu na direção dos amigos, estava tão afobada que tropeçava nas próprias pernas.

- Nã.! – Ela estava dizendo isso mesmo? E isto no rosto de Draco foi um sorriso? E porque ela sorria em repsosta? Estava ficando louca...

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione se antecipou preocupada. Ron parecia nem ter processado essa informação, a única que ele registrou é que sua irmã, uma Weasley, queria salvar um Malfoy.

- Porque eu não posso atacá-lo Ginevra? – o tom de Ron não lhe agradou em nada. Estava impaciente, e furioso. Sua mão apertava a varinha com tanta força, e Ginny sabia que ele estava se segurando para não lançar um "Avada" em Draco.

- Porque eu não quero! – disse, com a mesma segurança. Ela não encarava nos olhos do irmão, e ficou com medo do efeito dessa afirmação. Eles estavam tão entretidos, que mal percebiam a aproximação de Greyback. Foi Draco o primeiro a perceber. A varinha do lobisomen estava apontada para a pequena Weasley.

- Ginny! Cuidado! – Se Ginny não conhecesse tão bem aquela voz teria duvidado de quem pudesse ter dito isso. Fora Draco sem dúvida, Ginny? Ela quase se derreteu... Draco se atirou sobre ela para que o feitiço não a atingisse. Ron puxou Hermione para que não acontecesse o mesmo com a garota, e agora o ruivo estava ainda mais confuso.

- Obrigada... Draco. – ela se referiu a ele pelo primeiro nome, pela primeira vez. Não conseguia não sorrir, a cena era de caos, porém o céu chuvoso nunca parecera tão admirável. Ele sorriu, a luz que vinha daquele simples gesto, era como se o sol estivesse saindo das nuvens, iluminando-a

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars****  
><strong>**´Cause they don't get your soul or your fire****  
><strong>**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine****  
><strong>**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**

_(Levante, vá embora, saia de perto desses mentirosos__  
><em>_Porque eles não entendem sua alma ou seu fogo__  
><em>_pegue minha mão, entrelace seus dedos entre os meus__  
><em>_E nós sairemos deste quarto escuro pela última vez)_

As gotas de chuva começavam a molhar seus cabelos ruivos, mas ela não se importava. Ela estava tão presa e conectada a ele que seria difícil explicar. Tudo pareceu tão resumido, tão simples e complexo... era o paradoxo do amor. Amor, não tinha outra explicação, essa ferida que dói e não se sente abriu no coração desses dois. O contentamento descontente tornou-se um sorriso na máscara fria de Draco, e no rosto inocente de Gina.

Um feitiço disparado de um lugar desconhecido despertou os dois. Eles decidiram sair da linha de fogo, Rony e Hermione não haviam falado mais nada. Porém foi impossível não ficar boquiaberto, diante de Malfoy entrelaçar sua mão na de Gina, e sorrir para ela depois, aceitando-a.  
>Todo o sentimento que ele sentia por ela se revelou: amor, carinho, admiração. E não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum. Era difícil entender, todavia ele não queria fazê-lo. Ele queria estar com ela, e isto se tornou óbvio.<p>

A resposta veio em um beijo suave e molhado. Como uma promessa de eternidade. Gina encolheu-se e novamente aquela sensação de segurança preencheu o vazio que sentiu todos esses dias. Draco era um sonho realizado, era seu eterno protegido-protetor. A guerra era o que menos importava, Gina estava com ele agora, e isto era o ponto. Lutariam até o final, um pelo outro, ambos pelos dois. Nada destruiria essa união, infinita, imortal.

Muito havia se feito, e agora a guerra estava quase no fim.

Todos estavam em Hogwarts. Aliviados, e acima de tudo, felizes. Harry se recuperava bem, Madame Pomfrey teve que dopá-lo para que não fosse até a área de combate. Era uma grande batalha vencida pela ordem, a guerra, porém, ainda estava ai.

Quase ninguém havia notado Malfoy entre eles. E havia caído silêncio sob os que estavam ali até então. Para Ginny, realmente não importava. Estava cansada. Porém estar perto de Draco estava satisfazendo todas as suas necessidades vitais. Ele era tudo que ela poderia respirar. Sentia-se feliz pelo loiro ter conseguido se libertar das trevas. Obviamente não seria tão fácil, o perseguiriam e ambos tinham noção disso. Mas enquanto estiverem juntos, pouco, ou nada os afetariam.

**All this feels strange and untrue****  
><strong>**And I won't waste a minute without you**

_(Tudo isto parece estranho e surreal__  
><em>_E eu não vou perder um só momento sem você.)_


End file.
